Hay Maze Miracles
by LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492
Summary: An alternate ending to Hay Bale Maze. Totally JavaJunkie. What would happen if Luke didn't have to make the delivery?


**In tonight's episode who noticed how good April looked, I mean she looked so pretty with her hair straight and the earrings. So grown up.**

**Ok, so I got this idea while watching tonight's episode and I had to write the beginning chapter right away or I would forget or lose my momentum to start it… so here is Hay Maze Miracles.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Lorelai said when she surprisingly bumped into Luke inside the Hay Bale Maze.

"Hey."

"What is that?"

"Oh… April gave it to me."

"You have a bracelet on your wrist." She looks surprised.

"Yea she's into jewelry, it's just a phase. What can I do?" Luke laughed nervously.

"Uh, wow!" Lorelai stated with a mocking smile on her face.

"It's just one of these crazy phases, you know I was just getting used to the fact that I had a daughter and now all of a sudden I have a teenager. Wow, you know time just goes by." Luke rambled which was unlike him.

"Luke." Lorelai interrupted.

"Yea."

"I-I'm sorry." There was a small silence then.

"Yea I'm, uh, I'm sorry too." He said looking at the ground.

"No, no, no. Let me go first."

"Okay."

"I messed up. That night I went to Christopher. I'm sorry."

"Yea…" Luke whispers.

"I mean, I never admitted to you that it was wrong, what I did and it was and I'm really sorry." Another moment of silence and then Luke nods slightly.

"Okay, thanks." Lorelai breathes a sigh of relief.

"I don't know why I didn't say this before."

"Eh. You know, I'm sorry too. Cause, I don't know, it's just now that I've had April its, you know I've learned a lot and I was crazy to think that I had to fix everything in my relationship with April before I could really be with you and it's just not how you fix things. You know things just don't stand still, they're always changing."

"Yea." Lorelai inserts.

"I guess I was, compartmentalizing, if that's what you call it, I mean I should have opened my compartments, I should have gotten your help."

"I wanted to help."

"I know, and I'm sorry, and I'm sorry also because I kinda used April to push you away."

"You did huh."

"Yea I think so, I was afraid and… I'm so sorry."

Lorelai smiled. "It's really okay."

"I'm glad." Luke looked sincerely happy at this.

"Me too." Lorelai looked happy also.

"So hey, would you like to come back to the diner for some coffee? I mean its empty because of this stupid hay maze."

"Um, sure why not." So Lorelai and Luke proceeded back to Luke's Diner where he poured her a cup of Luke's coffee. Her first cup in months. "Mmmmm… oh my god. I almost forgot how good this heavenly liquid was."

"You know that it's going to kill you one day."

"Better I die happy than caffeine deprived." Luke chuckled.

"So Luke, I really miss seeing you everyday."

"I miss you too. It's nice being able to talk again. Do you want to start coming back here for your meals and coffee? I can't imagine what you have been eating."

"Oh, I usually had meals at the inn, or from Al's. And yes I would like to come back. But I wouldn't be coming back because of the food and coffee. There is something here that is much more important that that." She smiled shyly at him.

"Well, um. Yea, your important to me too."

"Can we go upstairs maybe. And talk some more about stuff?"

"Sure. Go on up. I'm just going to close up quick. I'll leave the door unlocked for April though.

"Okay." When Lorelai opened the door at the top of the stairs she took in the changes that had been made. There were a few girly touches which she was sure had been April's doing. Other that that there were a few new pieces of furniture that were April's as well. She heard Luke walking up the stairs and took a seat on the couch.

"So, how is Rory doing?"

"She's good. She just got a job offer at a paper in Providence but she is waiting on a few other options. One of them is a fellowship with the New York Times."

"Wow it sounds like she is doing really well."

"She is. And I finally approve of hers and Logan's relationship."

"Wow that's a big step."

"Yea I guess it is. How's April?"

"She's actually doing well. She likes New Mexico more than she thought she would. She got her ears pieced and she loves the word 'fabulous'. It's the hot word at school apparently." They both laughed.

Lorelai was contemplating just asking Luke how their relationship would be from now on. She decided just to dive in.

"Luke, where do we go from here? We have both apologized for what happened. And I don't know about you but I still have feelings for you, strong ones." After she said this there was a very long pause. "Well okay then, I guess I'll go."

"Wait, Lorelai." She turned around and he could see a single tear sliding down her cheek. He got up and walked over to her. He took his thumb and wiped the tear. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "Lorelai, I still love you. And I forgive you for everything that happened."

"I forgive you too Luke. I love you too" By now the tears were flowing freely.

"Then why are you still crying?"

"These are happy tears. I haven't cried happy tears in…" Luke kissed her then. The kiss became heated with all the passion that had built up between them since they had split almost a year ago. Luke ran his tongue over hers and she opened her mouth. They moved towards the couch and Lorelai sat while Luke climbed on top of her.

Ten minutes later they were lying on the couch making out like teenagers when they heard footsteps outside the door. They sat up quickly and tried to fix themselves. But they couldn't move fast enough. April walked into the room and saw them. Lorelai's hair was all messy and Luke's cap was on the floor. Both of their shirts were wrinkled and their lips were swollen.

"Are you two..." she motioned towards them "back together?" They nodded and April let out a huge squeal. "Oh my god! This is so exciting. I never liked that you two broke up in the first place." She ran over to them and hugged Luke and then Lorelai. "Lorelai, I missed you! We have to catch up. Dad can she take me shopping? Please, please, please?" Lorelai and Luke both laughed and smiled at the teenager.

"Sure April. Why don't I get Lorelai some coffee to go and then you two can have girl time." Lorelai looked surprised.

"April go downstairs and I'll be down in a second. I need a few minutes to talk to your Dad." April squealed again and ran down the stairs. Lorelai looked at Luke. "Are you sure. I mean I know you weren't to keen on the idea of April and I spending time together before. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. That was one of my many mistakes. Go and spend time with my daughter and have fun. I'll even give you my credit card if you like."

"I like." It was Lorelai's turn to squeal. Then she turned to Luke and gave him a quick kiss simultaneously taking his wallet out of his back pocket. She took the credit card. "Thanks Luke, love you!!"

"Love you too." He chuckled as he watched her excitement. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

------------------------------------------------

**Next on Hay Maze Miracles… Lorelai and April's shopping excursion and how will Rory react to the reunion of Luke and Lorelai?**


End file.
